You Saved Me
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x06 following Damon telling Elena why Stefan's been lying to her, and the following break up, Elena goes to Damon to tell him what happened, and why. (Because I thought he should have heard it from her first and not his brother) LEMON


_a/n: Elena went through so much during this episode, my favorite moments being the ones with Kat. God, I missed her! She's just such an incredible character. Anyway, I thought this scene between Delena was really sweet and I felt like the episode could have had a little more. Then again, I always think the episodes could have a little more._

Elena felt the sunlight warming her fingers as sleep slowly receded from her. She saw her ring, wiggling her fingers a bit as the memories of the horror last night brought her slowly played through her mind. "I fished it out of the river for ya," Damon's voice shocked her and she jumped a bit, looking over at him. "little tip; vampires hate to swim." He looked so beautiful sitting there on her window seat looking all glowy and safe. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and remind her that everything was okay now. "How ya feeling?"  
"My head is clear." She answered honestly. "I can remember everything, but not like I lived it; like it was a really bad dream." He smiled, neither of them sure what to do. "You saved me." She said, looking at him, willing him to come closer. His lips twisted up slightly again and she wished he would give her a full smile. "Thank you."

"Well you know what they say about teenage suicide." He teased, coming over to sit on the bed. He was within arms reach, but not close enough that he was invaded her bubble. Damnit, but she wanted him to invade her bubble. "Don't do it."

She smiled, shaking her head. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed about what had nearly happened last night, about how close she'd come to giving into the Hunter curse and ending her life. "I just can't believe I-"

He shook his head, putting his hand over her knee. "Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you…" she let the sentence hang, lacing their fingers together.

Her eyes darted between his eyes and their hands, wondering if he would make the first move or if she would have to do it. Before she could make up her mind, he squeezed her hand and breathed out a sigh. "I'm about to take a very high, and annoying road. And tell you something." Panic struck her as he released her hand, resting his back on her knee. Was this is way of saying goodbye? Was he finally going to do it? Leave her now that she was finally coming to terms with how she felt? "Because I know you think Stefan's been lying to you…which yeah, he has…but this rough patch between you two isn't what you think." He paused, hesitating as if he didn't want to say any of this out loud, but he did and she knew why. Knew it was because he loved her enough that he would rather see her happy with his brother than unhappy without him. "Everything he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off Wickery Bridge okay?"

She laughed a little, waiting for the punchline.

"There may be a way out of this for you Elena," he paused, searching her face for a reaction. "there may be a cure."

Her heart stopped in her chest and she held her breath.

* * *

Damon looked up from the book he was reading, surprised to find Elena standing in the doorway of the Boarding House library. There were no tears streaming down her cheeks, no big smile on her face. Just a clear, curious expression. He lifted his legs from the desk and set his whiskey down on the table, looking at her as she slowly entered the room. She had a skirt on and a tight t-shirt. Did she do that on purpose just to torture him? "Hello?" he hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but it was impossible for it not to.

"Hi." She glanced at him shyly before making her way to a book case, pretending to be interested in the titles. "Was this room open to the public when Zack was using it as a Boarding House?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, dragging them up from her legs; wondering why she was acting so strangely. "Elena, did you come over here to ask me about books?"

"No." she sighed, and looked back at him as he stood up. "I came to tell you something."

"Something too important to call about?" he asked, and she nodded taking a step toward him. The fireplace crackled between them but neither of them looked toward the offending noise. "Let's have it then."

She took a deep, shattering breath. "I…I broke up with Stefan."

He took the distinction to heart, knowing it meant more that she actually had ended the relationship on her terms rather than an amicable split. "Oh?"

"You don't seem pleased." Her eyes dissected his, waiting for a response but he was too in shock at the moment to really do or say anything.

"Well…why did you end it?"

"You know why." She stepped onto the deep red, plush rug before the fire and he mirrored her movement.

"Do I?"

"You, Damon. You're the reason I ended it."

"Me?" he felt like he'd been punched in the chest. His heart stopped beating for a moment and his entire body froze. Then his body went into overdrive and he fought the desire to grab her. "I'm listening."

"I love you Damon." She looked down at her hands. "Ever since I became a vampire my emotions have become heightened. Impossible to resist and I don't want to fight them anymore. You're the one I want."

Just like that, she said it all. Laid it out on the table for him. Slowly the smile spread across his lips and he grabbed her then, pulling her in close. "You really mean it?"

"I really mean it." she nodded, letting out a laugh when he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss wasn't exactly violent, but it wasn't gentle either. It was wild and passionate and everything she expected Damon to be. When they pulled apart breathless her hands were on his face, his were on her neck. They held each other close, their foreheads pressed together. "Make love to me." She whispered.

"Here?" he looked down at the rug and she nodded.

"Yes here."

"But…are you sure?"

"Damon, I couldn't care where we were in the whole world. I just want to be with you. I'm not your brother's girl anymore, so make me yours."

Damon really didn't need any more of a push then that. He took her down to the floor, watching her hair splay out over the carpet. Her breasts pushed up against the t-shirt, but he ached to see her skin, to feel it so he slid his hand beneath the fabric, running his nails over her skin. She shivered under his touch, inhaling sharply at the sensation. It was trotting the fine line of pleasure and pain but she loved it. She wanted more of it, more of him. "So beautiful." Whispered, bending down to kiss around her belly button. He was going so slow, too slow and she decided to take matters into her own hands. He watched her peel her shirt off and let it drop behind her head. His hands roamed more of her skin then, his lips running over the rise of her breasts, two fingers sneaking under her back to undo her bra. She sighed in relief when it released, but he quickly captured her breasts with his hands, molding them and kissing them.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, her legs going around his waist tightly like a vice. The fabric of his sweater was scratchy against her skin so she pulled at it, trying to get it over his head. It wasn't just that she didn't want to feel that anymore, she just so desperately wanted to feel his skin on hers. "Let me feel you Damon. I want to feel you."

He helped her with the sweater, lifting her up so she was sitting in his lap and cradling her close to his chest. Even as vampires their heats beat. Normally it was a quiet beating, but he found when they were together, especially now the pounding was furious and erratic. She made him feel human again, a feeling he wasn't sure he would ever get to experience after this long. Cure or no cure, she was his. And she was all he needed to survive the next century or two that he could live on the earth. "I want to take it slow, memorize every line of your body, every inch of your skin. I want to kiss every part of you, taste you and savor you…but damnit Elena if you keep moving your hips like that I'm going to have to just take you."

"Then do it." She challenged, a wicked smile coming over her face.

He quirked one eyebrow at her, laying her back down against the carpet. "You asked for it." he said warningly, his tone dark and dangerous. It made her shiver and she wiggled in excitement as he stood up, unzipping his pants.

"Hurry up." She whispered, slipping her skirt down her legs and kicking her flats off. As he came back down to the carpet she started dragging down her panties. He stopped her, setting her hands on the carpet next to her forcefully and shaking his head.

"If I'm going to take you, I'm going to do it my way."

The look in his eyes made every hair on her body stand up. "I'm ready." Her voice trembled as her hands did.

Damon shook his head. "I don't want you to be ready Elena. I want you to be on edge. I want you to be desperate. I want you to be so anxious you feel like you're going to die if you don't feel me inside you. When you get to that point, I want you tell me."

She nodded, watching as he bent low, kissing the inside of one thigh and then the other. It was all too incredible, his lips sending sparks shooting from her skin to her nerve endings. Her body writhed as she fought for control. He said he wanted her to feel like she was going to die…and she wasn't quite there yet. "Damon." She moaned his name when she felt his fangs scrape the inside of her thighs. Her skin was so sensitive she nearly whimpered.

"Open your eyes Elena." He ordered. "Look at me while I'm doing this to you."

She followed his instruction, found it impossible to ignore. He kissed up higher, hooking the tips of his fangs in the strap of her thong and slowly; excruciatingly slowly pulling it down her legs. Every once and a while he would let the sharpened tips make contact with her skin. Not enough to cut, but enough to sting. She'd never wanted to be bitten more in her life. "Please." She begged, her hands clenching them in the carpet.

"Almost there Elena. Just a bit more."

"No, I can't…I can't take anymore."

"Yes you can."

He rose up over her body, looking right into her eyes. She could feel how hard he was, pressed against her thigh and she rocked up against him, searching for any kind of friction. "Now Damon, now. I'll die if I don't feel you inside me."

He grinned triumphantly, slipping his hands under her knees and pulling them up. She watched his eyes go from hers down, focused intently as he thrust into her for their very first time. "I love the way we look together." He said, looking back up at her, their eyes connecting.

"I love the way it feels." She was breathless, aching, desperate for more. "Deeper." Her demand wasn't more than a whisper, but he obliged anyway, pulling out nearly all the way only to thrust back in deeper.

She screamed this time, her moans getting louder with each time he hit _that _spot inside her. Her nails dug into his arms, his hands on her hips, holding her lower body still so he could move faster without her slipping away. "You're so tight Elena. So perfect." He murmured, not slowing down until the skin at the corner of her eyes began to crinkle and the lines of her jaw tightened. "You're close aren't you?"

She nodded, tightening her grip on him. "Very."

He let a bit of his control slip, ready to join her. "Don't hold back when you do. I want to hear you scream."

She listened, watching him watch her as she came. Then the pleasure became too much and her eyes rolled back into her head…

* * *

When Elena finally did open her eyes she was still naked and so was Damon. They were still on the floor in front of the fire, but somehow he'd managed to grab the blanket from the lounger and pull it over them. She looked up from where her head was resting on his chest, too sore and tired to want more just yet. "Hi."

"Hi." He responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

She thought for a moment, smiling at him. "Incredible. Alive."

"Good." He smirked, a little too pleased with himself. "I always knew I'd rock your world."

She rolled her eyes, biting down on his right nipple, earning a hiss and a curse from him. It was followed by a smile though so she knew she wasn't in too much trouble. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The curse…if it can be found…would you take it?"

He thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Heat from the fireplace licked at one side of their bodies but they cuddled closer to keep warm as the sweat tried to chill their skin. "You make me feel all the alive I would ever need."

"I like that." She whispered, hugging him tighter.

He hesitated, holding his breath. "Do you remember this morning when you thanked me for saving you?"

"Mhmm." she nodded, breathing in his scent. Half colonge, half sweaty man.

"Well I just thought I should thank you to. If you'd never come into my life, I would be dead by now. You've saved more times than you'll ever know." he paused then, knowing she didn't know what to say back. He hadn't really wanted her to say anything, just wanted her to know he was thankful. "What about you?" he asked, changing the subject back; his fingers playing with her hair. "Would you take the cure?"

"I…I don't know. I never wanted to be a vampire. It just wasn't in my plans, but I know I wasn't destined to stay in this town forever. I want more out of life. Being with you, being a vampire with you could give me that."

Damon rolled onto his side so her could face, pulling her knee up so her leg was over both of his. They were as close as they could be, her head resting on his arm. "I will give you everything I can, for as long as you love me."

"Well then that's going to be a very long time." She leaned up, kissing the end of his nose. "Starting now."

_a/n: I wrote four one shots today, so forgive me if this feels a bit rushed. I wrote three very intense, very slow love scenes full of foreplay and intense emotions so I kinda needed a break from that. Besides, I love Damon all bossy and in charge and hard and fast. There is no way I could deny him anything._


End file.
